Be My Valentine
by GoldenGardenFoxes
Summary: This one's mainly written by KOHARI! It's a fashionably late V-Day fic. I'm not gonna spoil the surprise, so guess what? No summary. HAHAHA! Hope to see your reviews!


**Be My Valentine**

Keep in mind, this is set in Japan during G-Rev before Boris's little BEGA organization shows up. Oh, yeah, the disclaimer will be in effect for the entirety of the story.

(February 12, Saturday)

Kai sat on the pile of beylade parts at the BladeSharks' old hangout. He looked over the sea of broken rings and trashed bases, one leg hanging down over the crest of the metal hill, the other pressed to his chest. His left arm was slung over the higher knee, his head rested on top, reminiscing.

He had done a lot of things he regretted…

"Daichi!" A girl's voice rose above the serene silence enveloping him. His eyes rose in time to glimpse a flock of birds take flight in fear. He smiled, just a little. Sometimes, he wished that he, too, could just fly away. Like the majestic phoenix…

"Lemme alone, Hilary!" came the return cry of the red-haired shrimp. Kai sighed.

'Better go see what's up,' he thought.

Slowly, he stood and stretched before walking out of the junkyard behind the Hiwatari storage building and out into the streets. A brunette ran by, chasing a smaller, different-looking version of Tyson, stuffing a doughtnut into his mouth, not bothering to chew before he swallowed.

"Daichi!"

"Hey, Daichi," a male voice called, emotionless. The addressed boy barely heard it, but the two runners stopped and turned around to the source. Kai strolled up to the midget. Diachi's eyes dilated, intimidated, but widened in surprise when Kai slipped a few quarters into his hand and whispered, "Try to give Hilary a break, okay?"

(A/N: The nicest thing he ever said.)

Then, he disappeared.

The others blinked in confusion for a moment. Hilary hadn't heard a word of what the Blitzkreig boy had said, but his behavior still shocked her.

"See ya, Hil!" Daichi said randomly and took off. Hilary shouted his name angrily back at him, but didn't follow. She sighed. He was just like a little kid.

(Meanwhile)

Tyson and Kenny sat in the classroom, side by side. They were taking a make-up exam. Tyson had just utterly bombed the thing, but Kenny just wanted to raise his score a bit.

"Man! This sucks!" the world champ three-times-running complained loudly, causing the teacher to scold him. "This sucks!" he hissed to Kenny. He received no sympathy.

"Well, if you had bothered to study, you wouldn't be here in the first place."

The midnight-haired teen sighed. A small while later, the Chief handed in his paper. As he sat back down, he pulled out Dizzi and began to play ToonTown (No idea where that came from, except the commercial.).

"Argh!" Tyson growled in frustration, shredding his paper.

"Tyson!" the instructor gasped. Tyson looked at his destroyed work and panicked.

"Oh, man!"

The teacher sighed and gave him another copy, which he did faster than the first.

They walked out of the school building together (NO GAY!), Tyson obviously anxious about the test.

"So, are you gonna do anything for Hilary for Valentine's Day?" Kenny wondered aloud to Tyson, who gasped.

"That's today!" he cried out. When Kenny answered in the negative, restraining the urge to laugh, he added, "Nope," in response to his pal's original question.

"Why not?" Kenny persisted. Tyson shrugged.

They arrived at the noodle shop and Kenny went home (That is his home.). As soon as he was out of sight, his companion rushed down the street, footsteps echoing as they pounded loudly against the pavement towards the supermarket, running through the automatic doors and heading straight towards the candy aisle.

Tyson dropped to his knees upon seeing its state, but not in happiness. "All the chocolate…" he muttered. "…gone…NOOOO!"

(February 13, Sunday)

Hilary hummed as she stirred the deliciously brown concoction in the black pt before her, wafting the smell of heating chocolate. "Hm, hm, hmhm…la, la…Oh!" she cried and turned the heat down.

"Mmm. Something smells great," someone complimented behind her. The girl whirled to see her mom standing there, sniffing the glorious scent.

"Thanks!" Hilary smiled cutely and continued what she was doing.

"So…who's it for?" her mother prodded mischievously.

"Oh, just a few friends," came the reply, sounding as normal as ever.

"No one special?" the elder provoked. "Come on, who is he?"

"Can't tell you that!" Hilary grinned playfully.

(A Little Later…)

Kai lay on his bed, enshrouded in darkness. Everything in his room was a dark midnight blue or black, with the exception of some red things. Dranzer was clenched in his hand as he rested his head against the pillows.

He wasn't sure he was looking forward to tomorrow. It was hard to believe that the moon, shining regally through his window and the only source of light at the moment, would be replaced by a glimmering sun in just a few hours.

He had everything planned out…he thought…

(At the same time…)

"Thank you SO much, Mrs. Konima!" Tyson called out as he left her house. "You're the best!" He sped home, the "Sweet Treats" signed seeming to stare after him.

* * *

Think this is over? Think again. This is only chapter one… 


End file.
